Glad You Came
by 12Mrs.Castile34
Summary: Songfic. Zach and Cammie are undercover in a club waiting for the heir to a crime lord title and an arms dealer to show up. While waiting, Zach pulls a reluctant Cammie to the dance floor for a single song before the action starts. "There's a smirk on his face and a gleam of mischief in his eyes. 'Dance with me,' he says." Zammie3
1. Glad You Came

**AN: Hello everyone!**

 **First, I would like to say that while this is not my first fanfic, it is my first Gallagher Girl fanfic. So...fingers crossed y'all like it:)**

 **Secondly, this fic is titled after the song Glad You Came by The Wanted. If you haven't heard the song before, I would highly suggest you listen to it. It's a fun dancing song and knowing the song will absolutely help you understand the vibe. If you can, I'd even listen to it while reading. Lord knows I listened to it like a thousand time while writing this.**

 **I'd also like to mention that this fic takes place years after Zach and Cammie have graduated. They're somewhere in their early twenties. Hopefully that puts you in the right mindset as to their appearances and experiences.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or its characters. Everything belongs to Ally Carter.**

* * *

 **Glad You Came: Cammie's POV**

 _Why is it that all young, attractive international terrorists like places like this?_ Seriously. I'm asking. I can't see the appeal.

My head is pounding to the bass of this blaring music. The air is thick with the stench of body odor, alcohol, and something that is definitely illegal. My feet are killing me in these ridiculously high heels. And despite the lack of material that was used to make my dress, the amount of tightly packed bodies is making me sweat. A lot. Needless to say, the "club scene" isn't my scene.

Of course, it could be worse. I could be stranded in the Namib desert, surrounded by a coalition of cheetahs with nothing but a toothpick, an extension cord, and a pencil eraser to defend myself with. _Don't ask._

"Hey, sweet thang. Can I buy you a drink?"

I stop my seemingly mindless gazing around the room (key word _seemingly_ ), and turn to face the man now sitting on the bar-stool beside me. Had it been any other man in this room, I would've politely declined while keeping my cover of girl-who-doesn't-know-how-to-drop-kick-you-and-certainly-not-in-this-dress, but because it is _my_ man, and I know that he knows that I _do_ know how to drop-kick him in this dress, I answer with a flirty smile and a, "Well, what are _you_ having?"

To the objective eye, we look like two normal people having a normal conversation, but I've known for a long time that I am anything but normal, and neither is Zachary Goode. So our conversation, to _our_ ears, sounds more like this:

"Hey, sweet thang."(This part actually wasn't code. He just knew I would hate it, and apparently he doesn't have a healthy enough fear in my drop-kicking abilities. **Will revisit later.** )"Can I buy you a drink?" _I have information._

"Well, what are you having?" _What did you see?_

Zach pretends to look at the board behind the bar displaying the club's most popular drinks before saying, "A Negroni sounds good. I don't think I've had one in at least three years." _Moretti's right hand man,_ _Matteo,_ _is here,_ _positioned_ _at your three o'clock._

I force a laugh to cover my glance over Zach's shoulder. It takes me approximately a millisecond to spot the subject. He sticks out like a serious, no-nonsense sore thumb in this boisterous crowd of people who are high on life (and who are probably high on other things, as well).

"A Negroni does sound good, but the night is still young. It's too early to start drinking." _I see him, but we can't engage yet. Moretti has to make contact_ _with Romano_ _._

You wouldn't think that the heir to a crime lord title and a weapons dealer were going to hold a get together in such a public place, like say, a popular club, but I can see their reasoning. Noise. Chaos. Poor lighting. Inebriated people who don't really care about two scary looking men having a clandestine meeting in a dark corner. Plus, it's totally harder to keep track of people in a crowd.

"Chameleon, Moretti is en route." Bex's voice sounds in my comms. "He has two men, not including the driver. ETA ten minutes. We're on his six. Be ready."

Two men, a driver, Matteo, and, of course, Moretti himself. Add that body count to Romano and his usual three guys and you have some pretty intimidating odds. It's a good thing I have the best team in the world.

Zach suddenly stands and grabs my hand. There's a smirk on his face and a gleam of mischief in his eyes. I respond accordingly by leaning back and giving him a wary glare. I am no stranger to Zach's smirks, but I will probably die never knowing what they mean at any given time. Hence my suspicion right now.

"Dance with me," he says.

I rack my brain, wondering what that could be code for. A quick peek at the dance floor tells me that the same forty sweaty bodies are gyrating just as much as they were five minutes ago. Moretti's man hasn't moved. And if the letters are reflected (emhtiwecnad), it doesn't spell anything in a language I know– and I know fourteen of them.

Zach sees my confusion and his smirk, if possible, deepens. Oh, Lord. With one step he closes the space between us, and leans down till his lips are brushing the shell of my ear. I shiver.

"Dance with me, Gallagher Girl."

I know I'm supposed to be a genius and all, but I honestly hadn't realized there wasn't a hidden meaning behind his words until now. Wait! He wants to dance right now? Now? And not just any dancing, but _club_ dancing. I definitely never learned how to perform the intense pelvic thrusts that many of the club's patrons are currently executing in Madam Dabney's class. And what about the mission? He can't be serious!

"You can't be serious," I say, pushing him back far enough so I can see his face. "You heard Bex. We need to be ready."

Taking one of my hands in both of his, he tugs me into a standing position, bringing us even closer (something he totally does on purpose). "I did hear Bex. I heard her say that the ETA is ten minutes, which means we have enough time for one song."

By now it's more like eight minutes and thirty-four seconds, but I'm guessing he already knows that so I don't correct him. I do, however, use my free hand to peel away his fingers, and then take a step back. Unfortunately, my back hits the bar, and I have no where to go when Zach advances again. He places his hands on the counter-top, caging me between his arms.

"Zach," I plead. "You know I'm a horrible dancer."

"No, I don't actually. We've danced once, and that was when we were in _high school_. C'mon Gallagher Girl," - he leans closer - "live a little."

"In case you haven't noticed, we have _other things_ to worry about."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Scared?"

"No, but-"

"Then let's go." He slips an arm around my waist and begins pulling me to the dance floor. I want to protest, but a struggling, non-comliant girl would certainly incur the attention of the bouncers, so I allow him to lead me to the edge of the dance floor. I will definitely be reiterating the lethalness of my drop kick after this mission is over.

Zach lets go of me and slides effortlessly into the mass of dancing people. Over here the music is too loud to talk over so I shake my head at him, and try to mime that I'm not dancing. He makes a pleading gesture with his hands.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out_

 _A_ _nd all that counts, is here and now_

The music takes on a slower quality as Glad You Came by The Wanted begins to play. Crap. I love this song… and Zach knows it. His eyes brighten at the recognition of the song. He gives me a knowing look and beckons (yes, actually _beckons_ ) me to come to him.

 _My universe will never be the same._

Resigned to my fate, I push my way through the sweaty bodies, and it's like I broke through a physical membrane. I'm in a totally different world. I finally reach Zach just as the song plays _I'm glad you came._

Immediately, the music picks up and takes on the fast, energetic beat all club music seems to possess. People around me _woop_ and yell their approval. I sort of stand there, not knowing what to do with my appendages.

Noticing my lack of movement, Zach rolls his eyes and grabs my hands, pulling me to him. I hold myself steady on his shoulders (cuz, hello… heels). He places his hands on my hips, moving them to the music, and then he does something I don't expect. He starts lip syncing.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

He pulls me tighter.

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _T_ _urn the light out now, now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink, drink it if you can_

By now I'm laughing and swaying on my own, keeping my hips in sync with his.

 _Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away_

 _Away from us so stay, stay with me I can make_

 _Make you glad you came_

As the chorus begins, I am taken off guard when Zach circles my wrist with his fingers and twirls me around and around.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out_

 _And all that counts, is here and now_

When the world stops spinning (literally), I stumble and crash into Zach's chest, causing him to chuckle. Oh. So he thinks this is funny. He thinks it's cute that I need to use him for support in these skyscrapers attached to my feet.

 _My universe, will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

Well, I'll show him cute.

As the upbeat instrumental pulses through the speakers, filling the atmosphere around us with what feels like physical sound, I bit my lip and give Zach my best sultry look. I am returned with a look similar to the one I wore when he asked me to dance: confusion, thrill, and a little bit of fear.

I remove the offending space between our bodies, bringing him to me with a single jerk on his shirt. _Who's stumbling now?_ With a smirk,I shove my fingers into his hair, gently scrapping my nails along the path they make through his dark locks. Then my lips find his jaw and I work them down his neck to his exposed collar bone.

"Cam," he breathes, tightening his hold on my waist.

I take my hands from his hair and place them on his shoulders. They slide down his chest, and I can feel the rapid pace of his heart. Smiling against him, I then remove my lips from his skin, enjoying the groan of protest that escapes him.

My hands continue down to his torso and I follow, sliding my body along his until I'm crouched as close to the ground as these heels allow.

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

The verse starts up again, and I work in reverse, bringing myself to eye level once more.

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So lets go somewhere no one else can see you can me_

 _Turn the lights out now…_

"There," I say. "We danced. Can we please get back to the mission now?"

Zach smiles. "Oh, I wouldn't call _that_ dancing."

I cock my hip, offended. "Then what would you call it?"

"Sexy," he answers. "Now, _this_ is dancing."

 _...stay with me I can make, make you glad you came_

Before I have time to react, he takes my hands, spins me around, and pulls me to him so my back is flush against his chest. Grabbing my hips, he aligns them with his, and starts rocking into me with a circular motion.

 _The sun the goes down, the stars come out_

While I am surprised, I don't resist him.I allow him to take control, grinding my hips to match his movements.

 _And all that counts is here and now_

His arm snakes around my stomach, securing me to him, while his other hand plays with the edge of my dress on my thigh.

 _M_ _y universe will never be the same_

I raise my arms above my head, and busy my hands with cupping Zach's cheek and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

The energizing instrumental is picking up again for the second (and final) time when Zach turns me to face him. This time I'm not surprised when he spins me, and I actually laugh out loud at the euphoria it gives me.

 _I'm glad you came_

I feel so alive. So high on life, and music, and light, and energy. I'm even beginning to understand the dancers around me. Why they never quit. Why they come to places like this every weekend. It's because they don't want it to end. _I_ don't want it to end.

 _So glad you came_

I feel so immortal and free with Zach in this moment. There's so much adrenaline pumping through me it almost feels like the time I was in a high speed car chase in Kuwait, except… there are less guns. And explosions. And angry people trying to kill me.

 _I'm glad you came_

He continues to spin me in and out from his body, adding flourishes to every one of his movements. A grind here, a thrust there. I've never seen this side of him, and lanta, it's sexy. I could _definitely_ live in this moment forever.

 _I'm glad you came_

Zach whirls me into him once again, but instead of twirling me out, his arms circle me and I am forced upside-down into a dip just as the music slows.

 _The sun goes down, the stars come out_

The music is no longer pounding or pulsing. Only Max George's voice and the soft press of a piano continue.

Without breaking eye contact, Zach pulls me up from the dip and places his hand on my waist. Almost instinctively my arms wrap around his neck.

 _And all that counts in here and now_

Both of us are breathing heavily when he rests his forehead on mine, partially from dancing and partially from proximity.

 _My universe will never be the same_

"And you said you were a horrible dancer," he whispers.

"Shut up," I tell him before pressing my lips to his.

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

The song ends and I reluctantly pull myself away from my boyfriend. The moment of mindless thrill and excitement is over. Time to rejoin real life. _My_ life. Where thrill and excitement had better be mind _ful_ , or you're dead.

Another upbeat song thumps and vibrates through the speakers, and Zach and I pull away from the still dancing crowd. Keeping up the zero-percent-a-spy-club-goer-act, we laugh and stumble as we make our way over to the bar to reclaim our seats.

I glance over Zach's shoulder. Matteo hasn't moved an inch. My internal clock tells me we have one minute and forty-six seconds until Moretti arrives, and a quick check of my watch confirms it. I mentally run through the op once more in my head. The number of enemies. The weapons they'll likely be carrying. The layout of the room we'll be ambushing them in. The extraction. The -

"You're cover's been blown."

"What?!" I hiss, keeping my face calm but not even trying to do the same for my voice.

"Your 'I can't dance' cover has been blown, Gallagher Girl" Zach says with a huge smile on his face. "Your secret is out, and I am definitely going to be using this new information my advantage."

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and I roll my eyes at him. "Good luck getting me onto the dance floor willingly. Next time my cover will be the girl-who-is-getting-hounded-to-dance-by-a-drunk-boy-but-who-has-also-taken-self-defence-classes-and-isn't-afraid-to-drop-kick-him."

He eyes me suspiciously. "I want to believe you're kidding, but I know you too well."

I smirk.

"Moretti is entering the building," Bex says in our ears. "Chameleon, confirm visual."

A young man wearing a navy suit walks through the club's front doors, closely followed by three men. He has dark hair, even darker eyes, sharp jaw-line, average cheek bones, straight nose, thin lips with very little dip in the cupid's bow, and he's sporting a five o'clock shadow. All of his feature's line up perfectly with Moretti's description on file.

"This is Chameleon," I say into my comms. "I have eyes on the target."

Moretti calmly walks through the crowded club to Matteo. I watch as the two exchange words and then head in the direction of the club's back rooms.

I turn to Zach to find him smiling with a wild look in his eyes. He loves being an agent. Being a spy is in his blood. It's in my blood too. His back may be to Moretti right now, but he can see in my eyes that it's show time, and he's ready.

I smile at him. "I think I'll have that drink now." _Let's do this thing._

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and if so (or if not) please let me know what you liked or what I could do better:)**

 **I got the idea for this fic while I was making a Zammie playlist (FYI if you'd like to listen to the songs I've connected with Zammie, let me know. I'll give you the list.) The song just kind of popped up without any specific search for it, and while listening I could just imagine Zach and Cammie on a mission in a club when this song comes on, and Zach pulling a reluctant Cammie to the dance floor. I hope my words gave your imagination a good enough visual.**

 **Have a terrific day!**


	2. Zammie Playlist

**AN: Howdy!**

 **I've decided to just post the Zammie playlist that I mentioned in the author's note at the end of Glad You Came. When I said that I'd send the playlist to people who asked for it, I hadn't really considered the possibility of a "guest" asking for said list. So imma post it here for the enjoyment of all:)**

 **Layout: song title - band name**

 **P.S. If you listen to these songs and find that you don't see the connection to Zammie, that is 100% okay. When song searching, I didn't analyze every lyric (though I do believe for at least a few of these songs, every lyric matches perfectly). For most of these songs it was maybe one or two lines that made me think of Zammie. Sometimes it was simply the mood of the music that brought a certain Zammie scene to mind. So please don't come at me with hate comments saying I'm crazy for comparing these songs to Zach and Cammie's relationship. This isn't a story for you to critique. It's just me sharing something with you in the hopes that you get entertainment, amusement, or possibly a new favorite song/band.**

 **P.P.S. This playlist is ABSOLUTELY biased toward the kind of music I listen to. I'm sure there are hundreds of other songs in other genres that relate to Zammie, but because I don't listen to said genres, I have not listened to said songs. Therefore, they're not on this list. However, I am always open for listening to new things, so if any of you connect a certain song(s) to Zammie, send me the song name. I'd love to check it out!**

 **Hope y'all have a magnificent day!**

* * *

Take on the World – You Me At Six

Saturn – Sleeping At Last

Let's Kill Tonight – Panic! At The Disco

Return – The Wedding

Take The Bullets Away – We As Human **(The chorus is what does it for me on this one. I imagine Zach's self-hatred for being an assassin on display for Cammie. Ugh. Hits me in the feels.)**

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls **(acoustic cover by Sleeping With Sirens)**

Morning Light – Palaye Royale

Be My Escape – Relient K

Remembering Sunday – All Time Low **(UGH imagine poor bby Zach during the Summer Cammie ran!)**

Piece Of Your Heart – Mayday Parade

Dirty Laundry – All Time Low

Sick Boy Solider – Palaye Royale **(Zach specifically.)**

Girl That Time Forgot – Hellberg **(Cammie specifically.)**

Legends Never Die – Against the Current **(#powercouple)**

Birthday – All Time Low

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend – Relient K **(I'm sorry Josh fans. I had to.)**

If It Means A Lot To You – A Day To Remember

If I'm James Dean, then you're Audrey Hepburn – Sleeping With Sirens **(There is an acoustic version of this song, as well. Personally, I think both versions fit. It just depends upon which stage of their relationship you're relating the song to, I guess:) lol)**

Killer – The Ready Set **(Literally everyone to Cammie about Zach during Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover.)**

The One Moment – Ok Go

Save The World – Swedish House Mafia

Looks Red, Tastes Blue – Mayday Parade


End file.
